Lost My Music
by Guardian of the Moon Noelle
Summary: After four years, Ikuto fianlly somes back. What if Amu now hates the sight of him, what does he do? Amuto  rating becuase i'm paranoid


Lost My Music

Me: I don't own SC or any song in this fan fiction

"_**Looking at the starry sky, I wish that you would beThat light shining upon me How I wonder where you are right nowAnd if you are with somebody else I think back on all the times - the times we used to shareIt hurts so deep inside me I am at the movie cinema by myselfI sit and cry alone" **_The singer with pink hair sang as she walked around the stage._**"That someone I love right now is far awaySo far away, my tears will not stop flowingTomorrow, I know there is still hope for meSo I lay myself to sleep and bid you good night" **_She sang as she moved to the front of the stage and out one hand stretched beside her hip._**"I still, I still, I love youI'm waiting, waiting foreverI still, I still, I love youAnd I'm never 'gonna stopHEY!" **_She sang as she jumped putting one hand in the air at the 'hey!' part._**"In the middle of my sleep, a dream makes me reliveThe memory of that one dayI recall our conversationYou were not totally honest with meEven though you held me so, told me you won't let goI was your one and onlyYou along with all your promisesDisappear away into the night" **_She sang as she moved to the left of the stage smiling at the crowd and touching some of their hands._**"I will search for you until the end of timeI will search for you for all of eternitySo I sleep and when I open up my eyes, I just want to feel your presence in the morning" **_She sang as she dancing in the middle of the stage._**"I lost, I lost, I lost youYou're making, making my musicI lost, I lost, I lost youWill we never meet again? NO!" **_She sang as she stomped fearfully on the stage at the 'no.' part as the guitarist played a solo. _**"That someone I love right now is far awaySo far away, my tears will not stop flowingTomorrow, I know there is still hope for meSo I **__**lay**__** myself to sleep and bid you good nightThat someone I love right now is far awaySo far away, my tears will not stop flowingSo I sleep and when I open up my eyes, I just want to feel your presence in the morning" **_She sang the chorus with more power._**"I still, I still, I love youI'm waiting, waiting foreverI still, I still, I love you"**_ She sang making half a heart with her hands.

"_**And I'm never gonna stopI still, I still, I love youI'm waiting, waiting foreverI still, I still, I love youAnd I will see you againYeah!" **_She sang jumping the 'yeah' part as the crowd went wild.

Utau watched her once best friend dance and sing around the stage. She smiled at she was having fun, but frowned at what about the song was about. It was about Ikuto. Utau sighed as she walked out of the building. "arrive safe Ikuto." Utau said looking at the sky hoping for the best.

"Amu, hurry up!" her manager screamed though he dressing room door. "yeah. Yeah, shut you pie-hole." Amu mocked as she stepped out of the dressing room now dressed in regular clothes.

"Amu, it's time to go." Her manager said as she took Amu's hand dragging her.

When they arrived outside, fans were lined up at the carpet begging for autographs. Amu looked at her manager witht hose golden eyes that melted any one's heart. Her manager sighed and allowed her to sign. Amu squealed glee-fully. She pranced towards the crowd screaming her fake-name (so fans won't hunt her down), Sakura, the color of her hair.

As she reached for another autograph she glanced up at the fan. "Did you enjoy the concert?" Amu asked. The fan nodded, 'It was your best yet!" the fan said happily. Ami chuckled, 'thank you." She smiled. "Sakura-chan, is it true you new song was inspired by a boy?" the fan asked. "Yes, he was a very dear friend but he moved to France without telling me." Amu sai sadly. "I'm sorry," the fan said. "It's okay, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have ever become famous or wrote that song." Amu replied handing her back to the autographed picture, 'Thanks for coming." Amu smiled at the fan.

"Come on Sakura-chan." Her manager said dragging her to the limo. "Aw! Suzuki, you're mean.' Amu pouted. Suzuki chuckled at her childish act. "Amu, we have to get you home." Suzuki said. "Fine, but you're still mean." Amu pouted as she set her hea don the window.

As Amu listened to the rain beat on her roof she couldn't fall asleep. Amu reluctantly got up and walked over to her balcony. "Why did you leave, baka!" Amu mumbled as tears fell from her face. There was a knock on her door, she opened it to see Ami. "can I help you Ami?" Amu asked kneeling down to her little sister. "I had a nightmare." Ami said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "About what?" Amu asked as she picked her up. "Mommy and daddy, they weren't here anymore." Ami said as she began to cry. "Ai, calm down they're just on a business trip, they'll be back on Monday remember." Amu said setting her in the bed. "But, what f the plane crashes?" Ami asked. "It won't I promise." Amu said kissing her little sister's head as she laid her down in her bed. She watched as her little sister drifted to sleep in her bed.

Amu sighed, "She'll find out someway or another, can't hide it forever." Amu said sighing. "First Ikuto leaves and now they're dead, it's too much." Amu said as she slumped against her door.

* next day*

"Ikuto!" utau squealed as she watched her brother come into sight at the airport. "hey Utau." He said dully. "Ikuto, let's go!" utau said dragging him out of the airport and into the car. As they passed through downtown Tokyo ikuto watched as people read magazines with Amu on the cover.

"Why is Amu on the cover of a magazine?" ikuto asked. Utau froze, "I-it's nothing." Utau said as she looked out the window. "we're here." the driver spoke up. "okay," Utau said as she took Ikuto's bag and put it in the trunk of the car. "we're getting you new clothes, dad said you lost most of them as you traveled." Utau said glaring.

"Ami, I'll pick you up after school okay?" Amu asked her little sister. Ami nodded, "Yesh!" She said. "Okay, have fun." Amu said as her little sister ran into her school.

Amu sighed as she walked towards the shopping center. When she arrived there was a group of girls surrounding something. She thanked kami that she might have some way of getting in.

As she passed the crowd, she swiftly ran towards the shopping center she loved, this didn't g unnoticed by the crowd. "Sakura-chaaaan!" they screamed as they chased her. "Ahhh!" Amu screamed as she ran as fast as possible to the safety of her favorite clothing store.

Ikuto looked through the pile of clothes Utau picked out for him. He heard an all-too familiar scream, Amu's.

"Amu" He heard Utau say. "Help me!" Amu replied. "Umm, get in the dressing room." He heard Amu run to a random dressing room and stand up on the bench so they couldn't see her feet. He could hear screams passing the dressing room screaming, "Sakura-chan!"

Amu sighed as she stepped out of the dressing room. "Thanks Hoshina-san," Amu said bowing. "Call me Utau, it's been too long Amu." Utau said. Amu stood up straight, "Gomenasai," Amu said. "I heard your new song, is it about you-know-who?" Utau asked. Amu looked down and nodded. "Amu I have a photo shoot later, do you want ot come?" Utau asked. Amu nodded, "Absolutely!" Amu said smiling.

"I have to get a dress for my new music video." Amu said, "They have it on hold and told me just to pick it, apparently it's been paid for.' Amu said shrugging. "Can I come help you get it?" Utau asked. "Sure," Amu replied.

"Why are you here, buying clothes?" Amu asked as she sat down in a chair by the wall. "well, not for me." Utau said rubbing the back of her head. "who?" Amu asked raising an eyebrow.

As if on cue, Ikuto walked out wearing new clothes. Amu loked up and saw him. "Uatu I think these are too sma-" He didn't finish because he saw Amu sitting there glaring at him. "Utau, I think I'll pick the dress up myself, I'll have to skip out on the photo shoot." Amu said getting up. "I'll see you later." She said and left.

Amu walked towards the counter, "I'm here to pick up a dress, it's under the name Rumiko Hikarasha." Amu said. The woman looked down and her eyes widened, 'U-uh of course, follow me." The lady said as she led Amu behind the counter and into a closet. Inside was a room filled with dresses. "Yours is right here, if I remember correctly, you manager said for you to wait outside for her." She said handing Amu a dress and a gray box.

As Amu walked outside she spotted her manager waiting for her, she ran to her. "Sorry I took so long." Amu said bowing. Her manager nodded, obviously not in a good mood. They both climbing into a car waiting for them and drove to the studio.

"were here, hurry up and go put your outfit on and meet us at the editing studio." Her manager said.

Amu nodded and walked to the changing room to change. When amu put the dress on, it was a mid-thigh length black dress with a white sash going across the waist with a white rose on the side of the hip. She had on white flats and a white choker with a black rose on it.

When she walked back out, an assistant took her other clothes and wrapped them up for her and led her to the studio.

"Okay, we have the video down, now it's time to take photos for your posters and magazines, later we have an appearance on a talk-show." her manager said as they put make-up on her.

Amu nodded, "Can you have someone pick Ami up from school? I don't think I'll be able to." Amu said. "yes, I'll get right on it." her manager said picking her phone up.

When Amu was done with her make up she was led to the stage.

On it was everything black and white, white chairs, black tables and such. "Since your new album is about losing something, we intend on doing using just black and white to symbolize losing all color in your life." The photographer said. Amu nodded. "Okay, we need you to just sit in the chair and hold this." the photographer said handing her a black rose. Amu nodded and took it.

She sat down in a white chair with the rose in her lap, she looked down. "Good," the photographer said taking pictures. "hmmm, your hair is to bright for this.. MAKEUP! Get Sakura-san a white wig." He said. "hai," An assistant said as she put a white wig on Amu's head.

"Good," He said, 'I like it." he announced. "Sakura-san, look up, make a weary look, as if longing something." he said. Amu looked up, she had the perfect look on. Sad eyes, a fake smile, and the rose in her lap.

Someone whispered something into the photographer's ear, "What, no we have it booked, she can't come now." he whispered back. The assistant whispered back sheepishly. "Ugh! Fine!" the photographer exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked. "It seems as if another singer thinks she booked the studio for this time," he said rubbing his forehead. "Who?" Amu asked.

On cue, someone walked through the doors. Amu truned around to see….Utau and Ikuto.

Please R&R

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVV

VV

V


End file.
